ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Elroy Dalton
Elroy Dalton (born July 5, 1981), is an American professional wrestler currently signed by Combative Wrestling Alliance (CWA) where he is currently an active member of the roster. Biography Growing Up As a young man, Elroy was fascinated by the wrestling industry. His father, Millard Dalton, had a small Texas based promotion, which was held outside of Southfork. He was not only fascinated with wrestling, he was also an accomplished athlete at his high school, lettering in football and wrestling. Elroy attended Southern Methodist University, while at the same time competing in his families promotion, he was a very successful fan favorite, winning several titles during his duriation there. He stated that his inspirations are Stan Hansen, The Original Blackjacks, and Ted DiBiasie. Wrestling career Big Break After graduating college, Elroy was still active in the wrestling business, now receiving top billing at other promotions across the country. It wasn't until his father decided to expand his promotion, he then formed WWC. Elroy was given top billing, to no ones surprise. WWC/UWE He was given a gimmick where he worked as a spoiled tycoon, who could literally buy his way into or out of anything. An example of this was when he purchased the WWC Vendetta Championship, thus becoming the first Champion in the promotions history, before it even started. Elroy dropped the title a litte more than a week later, after falling victim to what he called backstage racism, from commissioner Kalvin Drake. He then found himself in title picture once again, after forcing himself into a battle royal for the WWC World Heavyweight Championship, which he won, making him the first WWC World Heavyweight Champion for the brand new promotion. Once again, he had dropped the title to Christian Cage, who was just signed to the promotion not too long after. Outraged, Elroy decided to pour all of his problems and short comings on commissioner Drake, who he saw was the man who pulled the strings for all of his losses. After about two months, the promotion folded and much of the roster was sent packing, Elroy how ever had moved back to indy promotions. CWA After a few weeks wrestling at random indy promotions, he signed with the Combative Wrestling Alliance. He made a promo, signifying his return to mainstream wrestling. Elroy demanded top billing and even showed up on a Turbulence event, and went on stating this. He was confronted by Michael Norcia, and thus his first feud began. Though, his tune-up match with Jin Haisha, was his first victory with the promotion, he defeated the young superstar with his patented Steer Lariat. Elroy goes into the promotions first Pay Per View event, fighting Norcia for the CWA Hardcore Championship. Gimmicks Coming up, Elroy used a generic face gimmick, playing to the crowd and using exciting techniques to get over with the crowd. Elroy's CWA gimmick is slightly different from the one he had in WWC/UWE, though still an ignorant southerner, he seems to have became more angry, and more determined to take over any promotion. Rather than just weasling himself into things, he now forces him self. Outside The Ring It is a known fact, that Elroy Dalton is a married man and a father of one. To avoid breaking kayfabe, he acts as his gimmick to fans, but will pose for the occasional picture. Elroy spends his free time helping run his fathers current occupation, the Dalton Family Ranch. He also trains a select few younger wrestlers. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Steer Lariat'' [ Stiff Lariat Clothesline, sometimes from the top rope. ] *''Dalton Bomb'' Angle Sitout Spinebuster Trademark Moves Texas Piledriver Right Hand of Death Diving Knee Drop Chop Block Figure Four Leglock Shoulder Block DDT Dragon Sleeper Managers *Formely, Millard F. Dalton Nicknames *The LoneStar SuperstarCWA *The Face Of The FranchiseCWA Entrance Music *DALLAS theme by The guy who made the song for the show WWC/UWE *Smokin' Gunns Theme- Temporary WWF Productions CWA *Electric Rodeo by Shooter Jennings CWA Match History Coming soon Career Highlights *Signing a contract for WWC/UWE *Signing a contract for CWA *Becoming part of the first ever WWC World Heavyweight Champion *Becoming the first ever WWC Vendetta Champion Personal life Elroy has five other siblings who work in and out of the wrestling business, he currently resides with his family in Kingsland, Texas. Trivia Elroy Dalton is known to be oblivious at some times. Elroy enjoys the sounds of Hall & Oates, as well as Kansas His favorite movie is Walk Hard currently. He has dreamed of having a Walker Texas Ranger gimmick References Category:Wrestlers